Something Old, Something New - Hiatus
by Fae 206
Summary: FutureMarried!Klaine When Kurt is given the chance of a lifetime by having his clothes be part of a big Vogue editorial, he gets worried when the feedback is that they might not use his clothes as they are not 'new' enough. Still, when Kurt meets someone who can exchange the traits of things, he makes a deal so his clothes can be new. He never expected that his husband would be old
1. Chapter 1 : The Exchange

**AN: **This is kind of a really weird guilty pleasure for me (not old men, but turning older/younger). I got extremely depressed last night and wanted something to make me feel better this morning. Reviews would really help me keep motivated and might even lessen some of the depression I'm feeling, thanks.

**Something Old, Something New**

_Chapter One: The Exchange_

An excited twenty four year old Kurt Hummel-Anderson was waiting excitedly for his mentor, Isabelle Wright, to talk to him about the pieces that Kurt had created for the new ad campaign. This campaign meant so much to him, it meant everything to his career. If he received it then top models and even celebrities would be shown wearing _his_ clothes.

Only one thing excited him more than that, his husband.

Blaine had not only been an inspiration to Kurt throughout the creation of this collection, but he had been the biggest supporter. Kurt always knew that Blaine was strong enough to stand by him and motivate him and he also knew that having someone believing so strongly in your work was rare. That is why Blaine Hummel-Anderson meant absolutely _everything_ to him.

Still, Kurt wasn't the _only_ one in that relationship to have someone standing by him through everything. Ever since they had had the loft to themselves, Kurt had been learning something new about Blaine each day. Kurt had been learning that Blaine suffered from some depression issues, it wasn't _too_ bad, but it was still a significant fact that he had had to learn.

When he had accepted that, it did wonders for their relationship.

They were married four months later.

Whereas Kurt had designed the majority of these clothes for Vogue itself, Kurt was delighted when Isabelle had pulled some strings to get the renowned Broadway star _into_ the shoot as well. Although Kurt had changed his focus in life to fashion, Blaine had been resilient and had completed a NYADA education. Kurt couldn't be prouder of him.

He tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited for Isabelle to come back with her boss's opinion.

When he knew, after he had discussed everything, the plan was to call Blaine and inform him of their decision. Kurt looked forward to telling him the good news.

As Isabelle returned though, Kurt's stomach sank.

Her expression did _not_ look positive.

He sat forward on his chair, watching the woman who had not only become a mentor, but one of his personal idols as she sat opposite him. As she began to speak, Kurt realized that he shouldn't have been so excited.

"So," Isabelle began, "There's some bad news, but also some…maybe good news as well." Kurt nodded as he leaned forward. "So, you know that I absolutely adore you and your work, I find it so fun and innovative, my boss doesn't share that opinion fully. Her advice, if you want to hear it, is that your work isn't innovative enough, it doesn't look like something new or forward thinking."

Kurt sighed, but he could understand that point, he had been thinking the same thing when he had stood back and looked at his collection. Blaine had assured him it would be fine, but Kurt didn't blame him, Blaine would have believed in more forward-thinking work as well.

"And the good news?" he ventured.

"She's willing to give you a couple of days to bring your clothes _to_ that forward thinking place. She likes the ideas you have and the basic feel of the clothes, she's just waiting for that extra pop. I told her that I think you'd be willing to do that."

As Isabelle finished, Kurt felt his hopes rise. Although he wasn't _exactly_ sure what Isabelle was talking about, he could make an attempt at it, this moment wasn't going to determine his future in fashion, that would come in a couple of days. Even though he knew it would take exhausting amounts of work, he could change it.

Direction was often an artist's best friend.

"That'd be great," he smiled as he watched Isabelle return that smile and go back into her office. Kurt just had to think about all of this, he had to consider _how_ he could change his clothes, but already the ideas were flowing. He just had to go through his ideas and find the best options.

Lost in thought, Kurt never took notice that all of this time there had been a third person in the room. He hadn't understood that the most famous, more inspirational journalist had been eavesdropping on his conversation. Actually, he didn't notice at first when that journalist sat opposite him.

"So, you're a designer are you?" the man asked as he held up a piece of paper that looked like a form, but Kurt couldn't _really_ tell what it was. "I can't help but to think of your predicament. You have a couple of days to make something _look_ new, but the basics, the insides can stay the same. Is that right?" he asked as Kurt bit his lip and then nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

The man stood, walked over to the drinking fountain, picked up two plastic cups and only filled _one_ with water. He put both cups on the side table.

"I want to show you something, it's a…type of magic that I possess," he smiled and Kurt frowned, giving the man a very quizzical stare. He didn't believe this for a moment, but he was going to listen. If he didn't at least listen he might be in the writer's article in a negative way and his career _definitely _couldn't handle that. "Watch the cups," the man instructed. Kurt sighed and did so, not expecting for anything interesting to actually happen.

"Now, I know something called state transference," the man tried to explain, "See these cups. If I think about it hard enough, I can use my gift to change the level of water in each of these cups," he stated. Kurt rolled his eyes in disbelief, this was a _new_ take on crazy. He sighed and then watched the water.

As he watched, he noticed that there was a sharp light and he had to look away, but when he looked up he noticed that each cup had an equal amount of water in it, just under half of each cup. He blinked again. Had this man actually done this, or had it been a trick? Had he created the light and then poured some of the water into the cup. It had to be some kind of magic act.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Great," he commented dryly.

The journalist sighed and came over to sit with Kurt, leaving his water behind him. "I know you probably don't believe me," he commented, turning the form over. The man pointed at the water, "So, even though these came out of a work fountain, they're still not completely clean, but I can change that."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. This man was definitely kidding him right?

The man closed his eyes and there was another bright flash, Kurt managed to look through it this time as he saw the water bubbling and then all of the dirt from one glass moved into the other.

Okay, maybe there _was_ something to this magic after all.

Kurt looked at the man in interest, maybe there was a point to this. He watched as the man turned his form over and read that it said contract of change and on it was a place for a name, date, signature, and a wish to be fulfilled.

"I'd like to offer you the chance to have something in your life altered, it'll only alter something of equal importance. Such as, take the jacket you're wearing now, if you asked for the jacket to be clean then a piece of clothing that you have at home would probably get dirty. If you asked for your shirt to have a feeling of being new then one of your other shirts will probably age a little bit. You see what I'm saying?" he asked as Kurt nodded.

So, this didn't seem so bad. Sure, he loved his closet of clothes and there were nine outfits in the collection, but nine outfits wasn't _that_ many and he could always make himself new clothes to replace the ones which had turned old, or maybe he could appreciate the vintage looks. The clothes at home might complete his day to day outfits, but the clothes he had here would impact his career, his life.

He nodded as he looked at the form, "I'd like to do it, is there payment involved?" he asked as the man shrugged.

"Usually there is, but I'd like to write about the impact that this causes instead. Maybe I'd like the option to write about both sides in case you get something rare in exchange for making these clothes more innovative, more hopeful for the future." Kurt nodded, this man was a journalist, surely giving him exclusive rights on the story would be good enough.

He took the form and smiled as he filled it out, writing in the bottom box: _I__'__d like my outfits for the shoot updated to about five years from now, I__'__d like them to have the feel that Clarissa desires for the shoot. I__'__d like them to change my career._

He handed the form back to the man who smiled, "Since this is such a big change, I think you need to wait about ten minutes to see the difference, but for now I will take my leave."

Kurt waited patiently as he saw the man leave.

About twelve minutes later, he walked across to his clothing rack and slipped off the black protective cover. His eyes widened as he looked at his clothes, they seemed to be changed on the outside, but not so much on the inside. Still, they looked amazing. These were clothes that could impact anyone's career and his hope rose.

He would most definitely get the chance to change his life.

….

As Kurt rushed home and into the loft, he tossed his keys into a bowl. He _hadn__'__t_ called Blaine, he had wanted to, but this man wasn't someone who you talked about over a phone call, you had to actually sit down and tell someone about him. The journalist had never told Kurt _not_ to tell.

"Blaine!?" he called out, the excitement still in his voice.

Only silence met him as a reply.

This was weird. Blaine had promised him that he would stay at home and wait for the news, he was nearly as eager as Kurt to hear the results. Kurt looked around for a note, but there wasn't one in the place Blaine usually left them.

With a heavy sigh, Kurt walked towards the place where a screen blocked their bedroom from the rest of the loft. He put his bag down and smiled with a genuine laugh as he saw Blaine in their bed. The covers were completely over him. Even though Blaine must have been sleeping, Kurt just knew that he would get excited to hear this news.

He walked over to the bed and gradually lifted the cover.

He stood back in shock. Blaine wasn't in the bed, some strange elderly man was lying there, his eyes having some kind of traumatized look about them. Kurt placed his hand to his chest in hopes of centralizing his fear. This old man must have been suffering from some kind of…senior mental health issue. He must have entered their home without knowing where he was.

Kurt did a quick scan of the man, he had white triangular eyebrows and slight curls in his hair, maybe he was Blaine's relative or…maybe Kurt was trying to find any excuse to why this man was in his bed. Sue Sylvester had come to the loft at one point, surely an old man could find his way there as well.

Kurt guessed this elderly gentleman was around seventy years old and as Kurt continued to talk, he noticed the man closing his eyes and trembling. Kurt had to be gentle, but he still had to find out just what this senior citizen was doing in his home.

He came around to face him, and then very gently asked, "Sir, I'm not sure if you know this, but you're in my house. Did you get lost? If so, I'd really be very willing to take you home. Do you know where you live or a name or contact details of a relative?"

The man trembled more and Kurt's smile dampened as he realized that the man was crying.

He was wearing an old vest, old shirt, and old pants, but there were so many details that were like Blaine. Despite the wrinkles and weathered look of his face, he did remind Kurt of Blaine, he was a bit shorter though, thinner, frailer.

"Sir?" he asked as he tried to take his hand.

That was the first clue, on the man's finger was Blaine's wedding ring, but the man wasn't holding his hand back. He was just trembling and crying.

Who on earth was this?


	2. Chapter 2 : Something of Higher Value

**AN: **I'm so happy that people are actually _reading_ this and are prepared to read more, for anyone who has read my other works, they know that I am very passionate and have a lot of emotion in my work. It's just last night was one of the worst of my life and I was trying to heal myself by writing so I wasn't fully accessing everything I have.

Since I'm going through this depression, if you would be kind enough to share your thoughts about my work, I'd really like to hear them.

_**Chapter Two : Something of higher Value**_

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his breaths move with his heart as if things were moving in slow motion. He looked at the ring on the elderly man's hand, it looked so much like Blaine's. But…Blaine only took his ring off for performances, okay, admittedly there had been times at home when Blaine had had trouble getting into character and he had removed the ring for a moment so he could fully embrace the other role.

Only two times had he actually forgotten to put it back on before leaving the loft, both of those were when he had been ill and the inside of his head as fluffy as the outside.

So, this random man had come into his house, put on his husband's ring, and slept in their bed.

God, what was _wrong_ with this man.

Kurt took some deep breaths in, released them, and then took some more breaths in.

He was angry. Blaine deserved better than this man being in their apartment and Kurt had always been kind and good, well screw moral decency. This old man had outstayed his welcome and Kurt didn't know what to do if this man didn't respond to him.

"Why are you wearing my husband's ring?" he asked as the older man took a pained breath in, "Take it off!" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, he just wanted Blaine's ring in his hand and the old man out of his bed. _Dear Gaga_ wasn't that small _enough_ of a request.

"Th-This," the man said in a shaky voice that matched the frailness of his body.

Kurt looked at the man as he seemed to use his energy to push himself from the bed and he bowed his head, starting to play with the ring by moving it up and down his finger.

"Take it off!" Kurt ordered, "This ring belongs to my husband. It's very important to me, look I'm not trying to be rude to you, but you break into my house and you can't even give me back the ring. Who do you think you are?"

Kurt stood firm as he watched the man sob again, he held his hand to his heart and Kurt was getting annoyed. This older man was frustrating him so much and he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to find a senior citizen who had broken into his house. He frowned, his eyes holding in a very bitchy glare.

Then the man looked up and Kurt gazed into those honey-amber eyes.

Kurt blinked in shock. Those eyes, that expression.

Kurt felt his own body shaking, he was starting to lose balance and he drew a trembling hand to his mouth as he looked at the man in shock. This, this couldn't be. Kurt felt his spine turn to ice and it was as if his body had melted off of it, he felt his stomach fold over.

Those were Blaine's eyes.

That was the way that Blaine looked when everything in his life seemed to be coming to a point of disaster (though it really hadn't before) and he knew that Kurt was the only person he could trust. It was a look that made Kurt aware that his husband, the man he loved more than anything in the world, needed his help.

"B-Blaine?" he asked, his voice breaking as he got down onto his knees in front of his husband. He took Blaine's hands and looked up at the older man terrified, what had happened, was there some kind of alien attack, or maybe there was…magic…

He had asked for his clothes to look 'new' and 'young'. He had been told that in exchange for this, something in his life would turn 'old'. He had absolutely no idea that it would be his husband, the love of his life.

Wait, no, the journalist had said that something of _equal value_ would change…so he had made a mistake, he had chosen something too valuable and…and maybe there was a way for Kurt to challenge it. Blaine was worth so much more than _clothes._

Kurt had to mentally kick himself as he realized the love of his life was crying again and Kurt managed to look into Blaine's eyes, his own softening as he took in the change. The change was very noticeable, the wrinkles, the sagging skin, the throat muscles could be seen, the white hair, but…he could still see it was Blaine. He was actually bitter because he _could_ have seen it before.

"Blaine…" he whispered in a soft and sad tone, he looked up at his husband as both sorrow and the deepest love took residence on his face. "Ho-Honey," he choked as the man nodded.

"K-Kurt…I…I…d-don't understand what happened," Blaine commented as he let the tears fall freely from his eyes and Kurt just felt so much pain inside as he realized that _he _had caused Blaine all of this pain, _he_ had caused Blaine to lose his life, his future. "I..I'm so sorry."

Kurt felt his heart start beating again as he struggled in deciding what to do. If he told Blaine then Blaine would at least understand what happened to him, but what if he thought that Kurt had done this to him on purpose? Kurt didn't want to do anything that would be the cause of his relationship losing stability.

Maybe there would be a better time later.

Kurt took a deep breath as he got up and sat on the bed next to the love of his life. He wrapped his arms around the older man and brought him in for a side hug as Blaine broke on his shoulder. Kurt placed a very gentle kiss on the top of Blaine's head. His stomach was sinking in because all of this guilt was killing him.

"Honey, it's okay, it's okay baby," the designer said as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life and tried to take gentle breaths, "It's okay, you didn't do this, you wouldn't do this to yourself," he rubbed small circles on Blaine's back. There were some definite changes with his body, but it was still _Blaine's_ body.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, "If you n-need me i-in a home," he said weakly.

Kurt pushed him back just slightly so they could look at each other face to face. "Don't you dare say that. Let's get the most important thing straight and that is that we love each other, I love you and you love me right?" he asked as Blaine nodded. "Then nothing else should matter, I still want to be with you, you're _my_ husband."

Blaine looked down, biting the top of his lip and then nodding weakly.

It was all so Blaine in the way that he was trying to reassure himself with these weak nods and red eyes filled with tears.

To Kurt, Blaine was still handsome, he was still adorable, and in a flash, something very strange had happened. Kurt knew who he was looking at and in what state, but he kept finding the similarities between the husband he had left that morning and the husband he was with now.

Suddenly Kurt's smile didn't have to have any force behind it, it was just natural because despite the age difference, despite all of the changes, he adored the man before him. "I love you. I'm going to help you through this, maybe we'll be able to find a way to turn you young again," he whispered.

Reaching out, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in the same way Blaine had done to him in the past.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Kurt breathed out as Blaine looked at the love of his life with so much worry in his eyes, "okay?"

"O-Okay," Blaine nodded.

Kurt knew his husband hated being seen as weak, Kurt wasn't going to comment on that, he understood it and Blaine had every right to be this upset. Kurt didn't hesitate in kissing his husband and very soon after, Blaine was kissing him back.

So there was the same passion, the same heat, the same chemistry.

Everything was Blaine.

As the kiss ended, Kurt held Blaine's hands with his own. "We're going to stay together okay, okay?" he asked as he held one hand up to his lips, "Fearlessly," he placed the hand down, "and" he picked up the other hand and kissed it, "Forever."

_Kurt Hummel was going to either kill the man who had done this to Blaine, or he would do whatever was necessary to give Blaine back his youth._


End file.
